Dreamless Nights
by JaneIsles
Summary: After two years, they meet each other again and realize how much they missed each other. HOUSE/STACY


House/Stacy – Dreamless Nights

She pulls the blanket away from her warm body and even though she wears nothing but a white silk nightdress, it's pretty warm.

She doesn't even wake up to do this any more. It became a routine she got used to. For a moment, she hears Mark beside her. His breath slowly while he sleeps and then she drifts away again.

It was the same thing every night.

She doesn't know how much time passed since she drifted to dreamland again, but something keeps her awake on this warm spring night.

Her eyes open because she frightened, but she doesn't move. Sleepily she listens, very careful whether there are some more noises or if there's someone in the house.

She sits upright and waits until her eyes adjust to the darkness and although she'd love to sleep, she keeps on sitting in bed.

And the moment Stacy thinks that it'd just been a bird or anything else outside, she hears it again and this time she gets curious.

Although she still hesitates a little, she stands up from the bed, careful not to wake Mark and shivers for a second when her bare feet touch the cold ground. She approaches to the living room with slow steps and catches a glance at herself in the mirror at the wall. Her hairs are all messed up, and her eyes are still sleepy.

She walks on and hears the sound again, but it's hard to say where it comes from.

Stacy frightens once more and listens if there's something in the house, but it doesn't seem to be like this. She listens more thoroughly and walks to the window next to the door, pulls the curtain aside to peek into her driveway and the moment she sees what, or better said who, caused the noise, her heart stops beating for a second and she closes the curtain again.

She must be dreaming, this can't be happening right now. Stacy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. He can't be here. This is totally crazy she tells herself, but another glance persuaded her from the fact that her ex-lover is standing in front of her house around three in the morning.

She tells herself to go back to bed and ignore him, but her feet don't move. She doesn't know how much time passed since they saw each other for the last time.

She doesn't believe what she just saw, closing her eyes.

It just can't be true, she tells herself again. It can't be him. This jerk he used to be, the soft man that she knows so good. The one she loved with all her heart. And the one who will always have a part in her heart.

He knows that.

She just can't ignore him. He always has a reason for doing things.

Maybe he even has a reason to be here at this time, one she might not exactly understand though.

Stacy sighs and walks to the door and opens it slowly, stepping into the cool night the caresses her warm skin, a welcome breeze.

"Are you insane?" she hisses and steps down from the porch.

All he does is smirking and she almost smiled because she thinks that he looks shy.

"What a question!" she tells herself and approaches, standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hisses, whispering and waits for an answer.

"I wanted to see you," he tells her and by that time, her right hand is on her forehead. She shakes her head in disbelieve and tries not to be distracted by the his icy-blue eyes, glowing in the semi-darkness.

"Tell me you're kidding me, aren't you?" she asks him and when the wind gets a little stronger, she realizes that she wears nothing but her white, silky night dress and she wraps her arms around herself.

She watches him in silence for a moment. He didn't change in any way and that's exactly what she loves so much.

"Would I be here then?" he asks and looks at her perfect body, with nothing but a little piece of silk on her perfect skin. She realizes the way he's looking at her and she feels a tingle in the pitch of her stomach and sighs calmly.

Stacy laughs, not sure whether to be angry or not. A part of her wants to cry, because it all seems to be so ridiculous, because it just can't be happening.

"Greg," she says weakly and looks for some more words, she shakes her head, speechless. She looks away, not wanting to face him because he knows her too good.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I missed you," he says and his hand touches her right cheek, lifting her chin carefully but she keeps on looking away.

"Don't" she whispers and takes a step back. Her voice is nothing but a whisper.

"You can't just show up here in the middle of the night. After, what's it now, two years?" her voice gets louder and she suddenly remembers the her husband is still in the house.

"This is not how it works Greg. I should go back in now," she says and turns around, not sure where to go.

"Please, don't," he says calmly and is almost right behind her. She hesitates a moment and steps on the porch.

Much to his pleasure, she didn't go inside and he follows her onto the porch.

"Can't we just talk?" he asks and she laughs again.

"No, not in the middle of the night," she answers dryly and leans against the wall of the house, the cool wind on her face.

He leans against the little fence in front of her, and in the semi darkness, and it's hard to figure out the expression on his face.

"I missed you a lot," he tells her calmly and she closes her eyes. Melting away by the soft sound of his voice. She knows that he means it. She feels the same but she can't let it happen again. It took her so much time to recover from their last break-up.

She can't do that again. She won't be strong enough for it once again.

"Don't do that," she whispers, almost begging him to stop. She tries to breath through the pain in her chest. The pain that'd always been there since she left, because she missed him so much.

"Mark's in there. You should leave before he sees you," Stacy tells him and tries to sound stronger this time.

"I'm not afraid of him," he says in a low voice, never loosing her out of sight.

"That's not what I meant. What will he think if he sees you here? In the middle of the night?" she says, her eyes shimmering in the dim moonlight.

"By the time he's here, I'll be gone," Greg tells her and he might be right because Mark's still dependent on the wheelchair. But that's not exactly what she's scared about - much to her surprise.

"Exactly," Stacy whispers. "You'll be gone."

She looks up and faces him. The look in his eyes tells her that he understand it. That he feels the same way, somewhere deep inside, but there's also something else. She's unable to move when he starts to move slowly and she froze in place when he closes the short distance between them.

Stacy feels her resistance fading, her heart pounds in her chest when she feels his warm breath on her cheek before he kisses her softly.

And again, after so many years, it feels like nothing ever changed. Like he's never been away. He cups her face gently, turning into the man that only Stacy knew.

She lays her arms around him, even though she's afraid that she might miss the moment when he leaves. That he'll be gone to fast.

She replies the kiss without the need to even think about it and leans into him, moaning softly into his mouth when his gentle hands slide along her naked thighs and she remembers that she doesn't wear many clothes and it doesn't really bother her any longer.

She shivers when she feels his hand on her body, her knees weak, legs trembling. She feels dizzy while their kiss gets more passionate with every second. More demanding. And more painful, because of everything she didn't have the last two years.

Stacy knows that this is not just because of the kisses or the touches, but she feels safe in his arms. Comforted when she's around him.

Stacy always thought that her journey is over, that with him, she has everything she'll ever need.

Everything she was looking for.

But there's of course the reverse side to it.

He leads her to one of the chairs and she sits down on his legs, still remembering to be careful with his bad leg.

She leans into him, her head resting on his shoulder, her cheeks flushed. He caresses her back softly and deep inside she prays that this moment will never end, but she knows it's just a dream which is about to burst. And there's nothing left but enjoying this moment.

She closes her eyes, listening to his soothing breath.

"Stacy," he begins, but this time, she cuts him off. She cups his face, longing for his kisses again and he didn't argue on that. He tightens his arms around her, his hands sliding along her warm skin beneath her dress.

He touches her with so much love that it almost hurt.

She moans softly into his shoulder, trying not to scream when she feels him inside her. When she remembers that he knows her too good and that only he can make her feels this way.

The moment it hits her, she holds on to him. Forgetting for one second where she is. There's a light trace of sweat on her her skin and she breathes heavily into his shoulder.

Inhaling the familiar scent and she lays her head on his shoulder again. Listening to silence.

She tries to think clearly and he places some feather-light kisses on her neck, feeling her body trembling on his.

Stacy bits her lip, feeling a little afraid of the following and suddenly her mind starts to swim.

When, she opens her eyes, she tries to think clearly. Her eyes of course need time to adjust to the darkness and she blinks several times. There's sweat on her face, her cheeks are flushed and she puts the blanket away, shivering because of the sudden coolness that hits her skin.

She gets out of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold ground and she watches her reflection in the mirror. Flushed cheeks, messed up hair. Sleepy eyes.

She walks on, enters the living room even though she's looking for something. Or better said looking for someone.

She slows down her steps when she approaches the window. She hesitates, but pulls the curtain away and the bittersweet truth starts to sink in slowly.

She should've known it better, she tells herself and steps out onto the porch, staring into the empty driveway in front of her house. She ignores the heaviness in her chest and walks around it, but there's no one.

Slowly, Stacy sits down in the chair. The heaviness gets more oppressive.

It'd all been a dream.

Nothing more but memories and wishes that she keeps inside.

She stares into the air and tries to let that sink in.

It felt so real that she believe it. That she was so foolish to believe that it actually happened when she opened her eyes earlier. It felt so wanted.

Tears start to flood her eyes, streaming down her cheeks in silence. Because of the disappointment and the pain when she realizes that it isn't true. And because it reminded her of the fact that it's not over. She is longing for his touch, the sound of his voice and the way he always smirks at her.

Yes, she misses him with all her heart.

And it's more then that.

The dream only reminded her of all the things she can't have anymore. And the truth is just another disappointment to take.

Stacy starts to sob heavily, the heaviness inside of her fades with every tear she cries.

She wraps her arms around her knees and desperately weeps herself to sleep, hoping it'll pass until dawn, praying it'll be a dreamless sleep this time.


End file.
